El equipo de Ladybeard
by YAOI-ANGELO
Summary: INSPIRADO EN ALGUNAS PELÍCULAS COMO -¿Y dónde están las rubias?-UNA DE LAS CHICAS-curvas peligrosas-papa por siempre-Big mama-Tango y Cash. Los cuatro chicos estaban asustados, rodeados de ¿? y no sabían que hacían ahí, ni para que los habían llevado, de pronto se cuestionó cada uno si disfrazarse de mujer para resolver sus problemas fue buena idea
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 Un nuevo semestre

Chris es un chico pequeño para sus 19 años, mide 1.70, blanco de pelo castaño dorado, ojos entre azules y grises, delgado ya que es bailarín y cantante.

Acababa de ingresar a la Universidad ACME, bajo del coche se despidió de su hermana quien también entro a la universidad pero solo como porrista, cada quien tenía que ir a registrarse y ver donde quedaba su habitación

Una vez registrados entro al edificio, la señorita le había informado que como tenían muchos alumnos tendría que compartir habitación con los del curso mayor, su compañero un chico llamado Kurth, al entrar se encontraba un chico mucho mayor como para estar aun en la universidad quizá 26 años o más quién sabe, Chris tímido se presenta

-hola soy nuevo me llamo Chris

El chico mayor solo suspiro miro a Chris de arriba asía abajo mirada neutral y siguió leyendo unas hojas, Chris no le dio mucha importancia y instaló sus cosas en el otro lado de la habitación, cuando termino de acomodar sus cosas su compañero se marcho, Chris aprovecho para practicar ya que en sus folleto le indicaban que en unos días cuando todos los chicos estuvieran totalmente instalados y las clases empezaran les harían un examen para ver en que categoría y nivel los acomodarían

Chris acomodo para tener espacio para bailar en la pequeña habitación, cuando había terminado de la primer pieza y estaba por empezar la otra canción que mostraría en su demostración, decidió detenerse a tomar un poco de agua, se acerco al equipo de sonido, detuvo la canción que estaba por empezar, saco la botella con agua y la bebió

Estaba tomando aun de su botella cuando entro su compañero de cuarto y empujo con la puerta a Chris asiendo que callera y el agua se derramara en el equipo de sonido que estaba justo frente a él provocando que salieran chispas, lo siguiente que vieron fue un incendio en medio de la habitación, ambos chicos salieron apresurados de la habitación buscando un extintor de incendios, Kurth al ser mayor sabia donde estaban

Cuando el incendio fue finalmente apagado ambos chicos estuvieron viendo que fue lo que se quemo, por fortuna o por desgracia para Chris las únicas cosas que se quemaron fueron las de su compañero

Kurth estaba furioso ese chiquillo había hecho que sus cosas se quemaran, apretó sus puños

-eres un idiota cómo pudiste quemar mis cosas

-lo siento no fue a propósito te las pagare

-ya creo que me las pagaras maldito cabrón de mierda

Tomo a Chris de la playera y sin pensar estrello su puño en el rostro del más pequeño, Chris asustado de que le pegara de nuevo hizo lo que le enseño su hermana en sus clases de defensa, le dio un golpe en los bajos ya que sus piernas eran las únicas libres para darle un golpe

Recordando

Su hermana lo estaba convenciendo de tomar clases de defensa no quería tomarlas pero ahora las agradecía

-enserio Chris deberías venir conmigo y tomar unas clases de defensa personal, no serás un súper macho cuando acabes pero podrás dar un buen golpe que te permita correr

-no Megan te agradezco tu preocupación pero no creo que sea necesario

-vamos hermanito créeme me lo agradecerás ya que con tu tamaño provocas que te quieran tragar y en más de una forma créeme

-Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja que chistosa mira como me rio

-es broma pero debes enserio saber defenderte no por eso sino por los ladrones

-bien vamos

Fin del recuerdo

Chris corría por todo el edificio hasta que salió, siguió corriendo pues logro escuchar a Kurth que aun corría tras de él, pero sin querer tropezó con un equipo de chicas que venían de las practicas de futbol Kurth al ver con quienes había tropezado dejo que se arreglara con las chicas él solo ya en otro ocasión estarían solos y entonces se cobraría

Martha 20 años, estatura 1.71, blanca, pelo rubio oscuro lacio que le llegaba hasta los hombros, ojos azules, poco musculosa, delgada, nueva capitana del quipo de futbol, segundo semestre, venían de terminar las practicas, tenía mucho trabajo por hacer ahora que había sido nombrada capitana, venia platicando con las chicas emocionada de que la nombraran capitana cuando sonó su teléfono, todas las chicas sonrieron ya que solo una persona le llamaba

-hola cariño que sorpresa que me llamas

Sonreía Martha mientras hablaba

-hola Martha necesito que vengas

-¿ya tan rápido, pero si nos vimos hoy en la mañana?

-sí pero necesito que vengas, ya…para, bueno tu sabes

-okey voy

-otra cosa necesito que pidas unos días para eso

-entiendo besos

Cuando cuelga el teléfono y esta despidiéndose de las chicas quienes le están haciendo burla un chico choca contra ellas, Martha molesta le empieza a gritar

-fíjate idiota

-lo siento discúlpenme pero es que el me quiere golpear…yo solo…fue un accidente disculpa

Ellas se fijan en Kurth el chico con más poco autocontrol que conocen, le disculpan y Martha va a su cita.

Dave, edad 20, mide 1.77, pelo castaño claro, blanco de ojos grises

Adam, edad 20, mide 1.78, blanco, pelo castaño oscuro, ojos miel

Doofer, edad 24, mide 1.82, blanco, pelo café, ojos gris oscuro

Junta de comité social

En una sala la junta de comité social organizaba la fiesta con meses de antelación ya que tenían que coordinar que día podían ir todas las empresas y cazatalentos a la fiesta anual para conocer a los nuevos talentos en las muchas áreas que tenia la institución.

Spencer el presidente de la junta escolar tenía información de que sus tres organizadores de la fiesta de este año habían perdido o robado el dinero que era designado cada año para la fiesta

Adam aseguro que no habían robado nada al revisar la caja fuerte no estaba en su lugar de siempre, la encontraron minutos más tarde en la habitación de los chicos, molestos trataron de defenderse pero al no obtener pruebas fueron echados de la universidad

Como los habían echado de los dormitorios los tres chicos estaban en el coche de Dave tratando de pensar cómo conseguir pruebas de su inocencia, pero al estar más calmados Doofer recordó algo

-oigan chicos recuerdan que pronto tengo que entregar mi cinta de video y las cosas están en la habitación

-sí y eso que no se si lo notaste Doofer pero tenemos problemas más serios

-por eso lo digo Dave mira déjame terminar de explicar

Adam y Dave se quedan viendo por unos segundos y deciden dejar que su compañero termine de hablar

-bien lo digo porque el proyecto de la cinta es una autobiográfica y a mí se me había ocurrido poner una cámara en la habitación y después editarla

No lo dejaron terminar al ver a donde quería llegar su compañero

-solo debemos entrar por ella

-pero eso será difícil no creo que podamos entrar a la habitación no hasta que empiecen formalmente las clases al menos y el consejo llegue a una resolución

-miren solo debemos entrar en el edificio en la noche tomar la cámara y ver quién es el culpable, luego sobre eso aremos un plan para descubrirlo y mostrar nuestra inocencia

Esa noche los chicos entraron en las habitaciones tomaron la cámara de Doofer y decidieron ver de una vez quien era el culpable, al ver quien era fueron descubiertos por el mismo culpable

-tu cómo pudiste inculparnos

-fue muy fácil en realidad Kurth me ayudo mucho al distraerlos trayéndoles chicas

-que ganas culpándonos

-¿en realidad no lo saben? No importa mejor largo de aquí

-no te saldrás con la tuya

-ya me salir con la mía y espero no quieran quedarse mucho tiempo

Al decir esto toma el video donde se muestra su culpa y lo rompe después entran los de seguridad y los vuelven a sacar

-rayos sin ese video no tenemos nada

-creo que puede haber…quizás…un segundo video

-¿de qué habla Dave?

-bueno verán no quería decir nada porque no querían que pensaran mal de mí pero al ver lo ocurrido no queda de otra

-habla ya Dave

Dave les conto que el traía constantemente chicas a la habitación ya que no lograba conseguir a la indicada, pero una noche trajo a una que lo éxito mucho porque se habían grabado teniendo sexo y luego al verlo fue muy excitante, desde entonces tenía una cámara fija que se activaba con movimiento y que gravaba en donde se encontraba el área de su cama y la caja fuerte y que si alguien entro la cámara ya lo tenía registrado solo había un problema ¿cómo entrar por ella?

Kurth había estado golpeándolo y persiguiéndolo por toda la universidad, su nueva mejor amiga Martha lo había dejado dormir en los cambiadores de chicas por la noche con la condición de que en la mañana no estuviera, lo bueno es que las clases aun no habían empezado, esa tarde decidió ir por mas ropa, había estado entrando en los horarios que veía a Kurth salir del edificio, ese día sería diferente ya que Kurth regreso por que había olvidado su celular en la habitación, en cuanto lo vio Chris salió corriendo con Kurth tras él, esta vez venia decidido a no dejarlo escapar

Chris asustado entro al centro comercial con la esperanza de perderlo entre la gente, pero Kurth le seguía muy de cerca, asustado e intentando pasar desapercibido tomo la ropa del primer maniquí junto con la peluca con la esperanza de que con el disfraz saliera sin ser notado

Chris estaba aterrado de salir, estaba en los probadores aun que no sabía que era una tienda de chicas y traía la ropa de mujer, al poco rato la cortina se corrió y ahí estaba Kurth, Chris de primera estancia de quedo quieto asustado

-discúlpame señorita no sabía que usted

Chris aprovecho el momento y le dio una cachetada

-disculpa, disculpa, que te disculpe tu abuela pervertido

Y salió de la tienda sin saber que gracias a sus disculpa Kurth lo reconoció, pero se quedo paralizado al verlo de mujer es que enserio si parecía una, de no ser porque ya había oído muchos disculpa de parte del más pequeño no lo hubiera reconocido

Dave, Adam, Doofer, entraron en la universidad disfrazados de chicas el plan entrar recuperar la cinta ir con el director y listo, pero en el camino se toparon con la orientadora

Mrs. Doubtfire, edad 45 orientadora escolar, tercer año que trabajaba ahí, ella tenía pelo gris oscuro era un tinte a distancias se veía según las chicas de buena calidad, ojos azul claro, blanca, estatura 1.83

Al verlas ella se les quedo viendo después de un rato le pidió que la siguieran un momento que tenía algo muy importante que hablar con ellas

Chris aun disfrazado de chica se topo con Martha iba con otra chica mucho más sexy al verlo se le quedo viendo y volteo a sonreírle a la chica junto a ella

Ambas chicas le tomaron cada una de un brazo y lo llevaron casi cargando hasta una casa, que estaba cerca de la universidad

Cuando los cuatro jóvenes estuvieron dentro de la casa fueron dejados en una sala de estar mientras cinco lindas chicas y tres señoras bajaban a recibirles, los cuatro estaban aterrados y no sabían que esperar ni por que estaba ahí

De pronto alguien entro a la casa al verlo se asustaron mas ya que a leguas se notaba que era un señor vestido de mujer lo decían sobre todo por el bigote y la barba que traía

-chicas bien venidas sean a mi casa me entere que no tienen donde dormir, tranquilas pueden quedarse tanto tiempo necesiten siempre y cuando sigan las reglas

-¿usted quien es y que hacemos aquí?

\- ¿y por qué debemos quedarnos?

-¿Maestra que pasa?

-¿Martha a donde me trajiste?

El señor que acababa de entrar volvió a hablar dejando claro que la idea de disfrazarse de chica ya no era tan atractiva

-mas jóvenes con necesidad de ser mujer que lindo esto nos servirán mucho ya leí sus expedientes son perfectos, buenos días jóvenes soy Ladybeard

Todas las mujeres de la habitación sonrieron misteriosamente

Los cuatro chicos estaban asustados y no sabían que hacían ahí, ni para que los habían llevado, de pronto se cuestionó cada uno si disfrazarse de mujer para resolver sus problemas fue una buena idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 Expediente

Los cuatro chicos sabían que era uno de los capitanes de policías más conocido, no solo por ser el mejor en lo que hacía sino que también por su forma de vestir

Doofer fue el primero en establecer una plática un tanto extraña con el capitán

-¿usted es Ladybeard? ¿El que canta, lucha y tiene una película?¿enserio?

-enserio

-¿de verdad?

-claro que sí que no me ves

-este es…

Dave molesto interrumpió a su amigo

-no digas que es el día más importante porque te pateo las pelotas imbécil

-no iba a decir eso…decía que es un día increíble de creer por ello, podría darme su autógrafo

Arranco un pedazo de su falda y saco un labial emocionado de que aquel hombre aceptara, cuando finalmente tuvo su autógrafo lo aferro contra su pecho mientras los universitarios lo veían extrañados de su comportamiento ya que suspiraba como colegiala enamorada, bueno técnicamente era un colegial uno mucho muy mayor pero lo era.

El capitán sonrió lleno de orgullo de tener un admirador y continúo

-bueno, ustedes mis princesas desde hoy están reclutadas en el equipó para ayudarnos

-NO SOMOS PRINCESAS-gritaron muy molestos Adam y Dave

-bien, chicas, mujeres, lindas, damas, señoritas, muchachitas, escoge el que gustes el…

-NO es ninguno de esos-

Grito Adam frustrado e interrumpiendo al capitán

-¿por qué gritas preciosa?-

Pregunto un tanto divertido el capitán sabiendo de antemano cual era la causa de su enojo,

-capitán creo que se refieren a que no somos de verdad del sexo femenino

Dijo Chris que hasta ese momento era el más tranquilo de los cuatro universitarios

-bueno pues deben acostumbrarse a que les llamen así –dijo Martha sonriendo con astucia

-lo dicen fácil ustedes no son hombres con disfraz de mujer

Extrañado el capitán voltio a ver a su equipo y pregunto extrañado

-¿alguno de ustedes decidió cambiar permanentemente de sexo y no me dijeron? les dije que me avisaran

Si el capitán había hecho una rabieta digna de una diva, las chicas sonrieron y negaron mientras se quitaban todas la parte de arriba de sus disfraz dejando ver el pectoral de todos

Los cuatro universitarios se sorprendieron al descubrir que no había mujeres reales en esa casa

-no hay féminas reales tonto, es solo que conocemos el poder de la falda

Se giro emocionado el capitán, después de esa declaración y continúo hablando

-bueno si dejan finalmente de interrumpirme les diré por que los necesita este equipo, síganme

El capitán junto con su equipo fue seguido de los cuatro jóvenes quienes subieron a la parte de arriba y entraron en una sala de exposiciones de esas que salen en las escenas de policía que tienen una pantalla donde exponen los datos

En la sala había varias sillas, una vez que todos estuvieron sentados el capitán empezó a decirles lo que debían saber solo los jóvenes

-primero que nada presentare a dos que si son mujeres y son mis asistentes personales las verán por la escuela junto con el equipo si necesitan decirme algo mándenmelo con ellas

Al mencionar a las dos chicas estas aparecieron por la puerta trayendo cuatro folder que le dieron uno a cada uno de los chicos

Cuando las dos asiáticas se pararon junto al capitán las presento mientras ellas asían una reverencia

-Rie es la de mi derecha y Rei la de mi izquierda

-mucho gusto-dijeron los cuatro chicos

-bueno a continuación antes de que vean en las carpetas donde les informan que es lo que tienen que hacer les presento al equipo

Las luces se apagaron el capitán salió de en frente para que vieran las fotos mientras él hablaba

-en la pantalla se proyectaran dos fotos al mismo tiempo, una normal y otra de cómo se ve como mujer debajo de las fotos esta el nombre verdadero y su nombre clave y rango en algunos casos, acostúmbrense a usar el nombre clave

El primero en aparecer fue el capitán mismo

*Richard-Nombre Clave: "ladybeard" (capitán de escuadrón especial y protección de testigos e infiltración de topos)

*Williams- Nombre Clave: "Mrs. Doubtfire" (psicología policial)

*John -Nombre Clave: "Edna" (inteligencia policial intervención y espionaje)

*Kevin - Nombre Clave: "Brittany" (Agente Especial)

*Marcus- Nombre Clave: "Tiffany" (Agente Especia)

*Malcolm- Nombre Clave: "Big mama" (Agente Especial)

*Cash - Nombre Clave: "Leya"

*Mathew- Nombre Clave: "Martha"

*Johnny- Nombre Clave: "Bon Bon'"

Las 4 fotos que siguieron después les sorprendieron ya que eran ellos y ya tenían un nombre clave

*Dave- Nombre Clave: "Daisy"

*Adam- Nombre Clave: "Adamina"

*Doofer- Nombre Clave:"Roberta"

*Chris- Nombre Clave:"Christine"

Cuando terminaron de ver la proyección las luces se encendieron y el capitán de nuevo estaba al frente con el quipo completo y con su disfraz colocado de nuevo, cuando Dave ahora Daisy estaba por ver la carpeta, Rei lo frenó poniendo su mano encima de la carpeta y el capitán hablo de nuevo, mientras entraban otras dos chicas

-ellas son Zelda y Kelly, ellas junto con Rei y Rie les ayudaran a verse mas femeninas y a que usen algo que si les favorezca, cada uno de ustedes ira con una de ellas, cuando estén a solas ellas les dirán como deben comportarse y que hacer en cada situación

-alguno tiene alguna pregunta

-los cuatro chicos alzaron la mano

El capitán señalo a Adam para que preguntara

-¿por qué todos disfrazados de mujer?

-esa información vienen en los expediente que les dimos

Señalo después a Doofer

-¿Qué pasara con nuestras clases?

-eso también vienen en los expedientes

Después señalo a Dave

-¿que pasara con nuestras parejas?

-ninguno de ustedes tienen pareja

Después señalo a Chris

-¿que pasa si tenemos una emergencia familiar?

-cuando salga eso ya veremos cómo les ayudamos, no crean que pensamos que este favor nos lo harán gratis, todos tendrán algo bueno que sacaran de esto, no se preocupen si tienen más dudas después de leer los expedientes como dije antes díganselo a mis asistentes quienes me lo harán saber, ahora despídanse de sus compañeros ya que hoy y quizás unos días mas no podrán volver a verse, cuando estén solos podrán leer su misión en este caso y no le comenten con los otros de lo contrario les irá mal

Al decir lo último su voz sonó muy siniestra y les dio miedo, así que los cuatro asintieron y se marcharon, cuando salieron de la casa las chicas ya les habían quitado su celular y les dieron otro con el que se comunicarían después.

Unos 3 meses antes

En la prisión se encendió la alarma, alguien se había fugado, los guardias revisaron todas las celdas para averiguar cuántos se habían fugado con el famoso narcotraficante, la persecución se extendió y llamaron a sus mejores agentes para tratar de detener al narcotraficante

El narcotraficante les empezó a lanzar bombas mientras ellos las esquivaban

Cash escucho a su compañero por el radio, cada quien llevo su coche para tener más oportunidades de detenerle

-cash me escuchas ve por la derecha trata de detener a los camiones mientras yo tomo la izquierda para seguirle

-ya voy pero me deberás una, por dejarte toda la diversión cariño

-te daré la tan anhelada cita que tanto me has estado pidiendo y ya no te deberé nada que dices

-vale solo no lo olvides amor

-ya vas

Cash saco su arma y giro su auto en dirección a donde estaban los camiones propiedad del narcotraficante, los que conducían tratando de cubrir a su jefe para que lograra escapar, mientras cash les disparaba su compañero seguía al jefe

La persecución duro un par de minutos más en los que el parabrisas ya estaba totalmente roto gracias a tanto disparo, en un momento todo exploto y cash giro para ver qué pasaba. Lo que vio lo dejo helado el narcotraficante había estado lanzado aun bomba y parecía que finalmente le había dado de lleno una bomba a su compañero

Esto logro enfurecerlo y con lagrimas en los ojos disparo logrando que explotara un camión, el narcotraficante escalo por las escaleras de uno de sus helicópteros, dejando a todos atrás pues ya no tenían gasolina todo fue planeado para cambiar de trasporte muchas veces, en el primer trasporte que salió le siguieron Malcolm, Marcus y Kevin, cuando vieron que se extendería la persecución le llamaron a Williams, John y Johnny, después de que estuvieran casi otra hora sin detenerse el narcotraficante cambio a otro trasporte que venía junto unos camiones, entonces vino Cash y Tango, Mathew fue el único con ladybeard que no pudieron responder pues eran topos dentro de la misma organización y el que el narcotraficante jefe de la misma saliera era muy peligroso, pero si los descubrían podían matarlos y atrasar mucho su caso el cual estaba casi resuelto, el que el jefe saliera podía incluso ayudarles pero eso era especialidad de ladybeard usar todo a su favor.

Al ver sus compañeros que cash no podía seguir y los demás refuerzos no habían llegado supieron que algo no andaba bien, en eso ven salir otro tipo de el coche y trepar por la escalera hasta el helicóptero era uno de sus agentes especiales y al parecer un traidor.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, lo único que se oía era el helicóptero que se alejaba, el carro de Tango incendiándose y el llanto de cash

Pero eso fue solo el principio de una pesadilla para nuestros policías, pues el narcotraficante el cual llamaremos Mario, al ver lo mucho que les afectaba ver morir a sus familias y amigos decidió matar la familia de el resto de sus enemigos sus enemigos eran Malcolm, Marcus, Kevin, John, Johnny, Cash, fueron los únicos afectados ladybeard, Mathew, Williams al ser topos no se involucraban mucho en esto así que ellos no eran enemigos de Mario así que aun tenían amigos y familia viva

Un mes antes

Mathew y Williams, quienes habían estado uno por dos años y el otro 3 años en la universidad habían logrado obtener unas pistas muy potenciales que involucraba a nuestro malo en la universidad ACME, lograron descubrir que uno de sus guardaespaldas de su hijo era Kurth, también descubrieron que tenían gente involucrada en la junta del consejo escolar, la policía tenían gente que fingía de maestros y alumnos pero les faltaban algunos elementos, tenían a 4 candidatos potenciales y eran lo mejor que podían conseguir ya que eran tipos decentes y honrados que no les gustaba las injusticias los habían investigados y el lugar que tenían era más que privilegiado tenían todo lo que necesitaban solo faltaba contactarlos

Tiempo actual

Los chicos fueron divididos en cuatro grupos

En el primer grupo eran; Martha, Bon Bon, Rei quienes ayudaría a Adam con su imagen y con quienes estaría de ahora en adelante por la escuela y lo meterían en la fraternidad donde sería su misión

En el segundo grupo estaban; Brittany, Tiffany, Rie y Chris, también lo ayudarían con su imagen y también estarían con el de ahora en adelante, ellos lo meterían al grupo de porristas y lo ayudarían con su misión

En el tercer grupo ayudando con imagen y lo introducirían en el concejo escolar estaban; Mrs. Doubtfire, Leya, Zelda y Dave

El tercer grupo quienes se encargarían de instalación de cámaras y recopilación de datos así mismo como su nueva imagen estaban; Big mama, Edna, Kelly y Doofer

Mientras salían ladybeard sonreía feliz de que cada vez estuvieran más cerca de parar a ese malvado narcotraficante, una lagrima de tristeza surco el siempre feliz rostro al recordar el motivo por el cual se había unido a la unidad, quito la lagrima y se concentro en ensañar su rutina, pues tenía un show que dar en unos días

Antes de salir el grupo entero grito

- **the power of the skirt**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

 **-maldito bastardo creíste que no te mataría**

El hombre después de gritar golpea fuertemente al chico en frente de él y lo hace caer al piso, el chico se inca y suplica

-lo siento tanto Mario no fue mi culpa yo no…

 **-ya cállate bastardo** no quiero oír tus estúpidas disculpas y como no tienes mi dinero ni lo que te pedí morirás

El hombre carga la pistola y apunta a la cabeza del chico

-no por favor Mario

El hombre sonríe con perversidad y baja el arma

-está bien no te matare

Antes de que el chico pueda respirar en paz Mario señala a uno de sus guardias y dice

me -mátalo

El hombre solo saca la pistola y la dispara dándole justo entre los ojos

-bien hecho ahora saquen a esta basura de mi sala y díganle a Kurth que venga

Los hombres solo obedecen sin reclamar o decir nada. El señor Mario se acomoda el arma y la ropa se sirve un trago de whisky, luego se sienta a esperar a su visita.

Luego de unos 20 minutos tocan a la puerta y antes de que pueda hablar entra Kurth el chico entra como si estuviera en su casa y ciertamente lo era, una cosa que nadie sabía era que Kurth y Mario eran hermanos, Mario era hijo del primer matrimonio de su padre él tendría 6 años cuando su madre murió de cáncer, al año su padre conoció a la que sería su segunda esposa Tania, una hembra que te hacía olvidar asta tu nombre cuando estabas con ella en la cama o eso decía su padre, de ese matrimonio nació Kurth quien era 8 años menor y ya que Tania amaba tanto a Mario como si fuera su propio hijo no fue difícil que la familia se amara tanto. Mario se ocupaba del negocio familiar mientras sus padres viajaban, Mario y su Padre no quería que los rivales se enteraran de su relación y por eso su padre decidió dejarle solo los apellidos de su actual esposa a Kurth mientras Mario tenia los de su madre muerta, ninguno tenía los apellidos de él y todos para los que trabajaban creían que Kurth cuidaba a una persona la cual era imaginaria obviamente

Kurth dejo su bolsa que traía en un sillón mientras su hermano se acerco los hermanos se abrazan y se besan fraternalmente luego ambos se sientan en unos sillones juntos y kurth espero para saber que quería su hermano esta vez

-hermano qué bueno que llegas gustas un whisky, tequila o quizás ron

-estoy bien bro, para que me hablabas

-bien veras recibí tu mensaje y disculpa el retraso es solo que bueno los negocios ya sabes pero ahora estoy para lo que se te ofrezca y según se sete ofrece algo

-bueno pues ya es tarde ya no te necesito ¿creo? la neta bro no se

-quisieras explicarte un poco hermanito

-bien dentro de unos días empezara oficialmente la escuela pero antes llegan los alumnos nuevos a instalarse y bueno tengo un compañero de cuarto, ese no es el problema el problema es que el muy cabron quemo mis cosas, aun que fue un accidente igual me enfade y le di una golpiza, yo quería que me ayudaras para que se cambiara de cuarto ya sabes hacer lo que sabes hacer sin que nadie muriera, bueno el punto es que un día entre al cuarto y el enojo volvió cuando lo vi de nuevo, el huyo yo le seguí asta un centro comercial y cuando me di cuenta el estaba parado enfrente de mí con ropa de mujer ¿debo decir más?

entend -y Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja ya

Después de reírse Mario un poco mas se levanto se sirvió otro trago y se volvió a sentar

-¿tu maldito fetiche hizo que te enamoraras del chico no?

-bueno algo así

Ambos hermanos sonrieron divertidos y Mario siguió hablando

-la neta hermanito no te entiendo cómo puede excitarte tanto que un chico se vista de mujer pero no te gustan las mujeres no te entiendo

-bueno yo tampoco entiendo como te excita tanto el golpear a la gente sin importar su sexo y luego tener sexo con ellos pero bueno cada quien su gustos ¿no?

Los hermanos siguen riendo de buena gana y bromeando de tonterías, hasta que Mario se le ocurre algo sonríe y pregunta

-¿crees que siga disfrazándose de mujer lo que reste del año?

-supongo no se ¿por?

-tengo una idea pero dime sabes su nombre completo

Kurth se levanta y busca entre su bolsa y saca la hoja donde le notifican el nombre del chico con quien compartiría habitación y se la entrega a su hermano

-bien veamos

El hermano mayor saca su celular y llama, después de colgar esperan unos 5 minutos y tocan a la puerta, el hermano menor se levanta y se coloca en frente firme y se pone serio, el hermano mayor sonríe más y da permiso de entrar. Por la puerta entra un hombre mayor que ellos con una computadora, se coloca junto a Kurth igual de firme y espera las ordenes

-Esteban no tardaste mucho ¿por qué?

El hombre baja la cabeza sonrojada pues ambos saben que está enamorado de la secretaria

-si estaba cerca señor hablando con su secretaria

-qué bueno que estas cerca y al pendiente, aquí Kurth trajo un dato interesante de su misión como siempre es el único que nunca falla en sus misiones

Ambos hermanos sonríen conocedores del por qué, luego Mario escribe un nombre en una hoja y se la da a su hacker

-quiero que me digas todo cuanto sabes de esta persona pero sobre todo quiero que pongas a Kurth y a este chico o chica en una misma habitación no importa que ¿entiendes? es de mucha importancia para la misión de Kurth

El hombre se siente a en uno de los sillones y empieza a conseguir lo que pide mientras tanto Mario le pide a su hermano que se siente mientras esperan

Una hora después tiene toda la información la pone en una USB y se la da a su señor, el se levanta le pide a esteban que espere afuera

Cuando sale ambos jóvenes corren asía la computadora del mayor que está en el escritorio y el primero en llegar y sentarse es Kurth, lo que es extraño ya que estaba más lejos entonces sonríe y extiende su mano esperando la USB mientras que espera que la computadora se encienda

Ambos revisan la información y ven que Chris se hará pasar por chica en la academia y ponen a ambos chicos en una sección mixta, en una misma habitación, Kurth sonríe al imaginar su cara cuando lo vea de nuevo. Su hermano palmea la espalda

-bien hermanito espero te diviertas mucho con mi cuñado

-yo también

En otro lado de la ciudad

Con los chicos

Los 4 chicos fueron llevados por separado, a cada uno le darían su nueva imagen, se les enseñaría como moverse o cómo comportarse para que su actitud concordara con la imagen de chica que querían dar, también tenían que ver que los chicos se sintieran cómodos con su nueva imagen y su historia no se desviara mucho de la verdad para que les fuera más fácil recordarla, además tenían que saber qué es lo que cada uno debía hacer y lo que ganarían con esta ayuda que brindaban tan "voluntariamente" a la policía.

A los 4 chicos se les informo que como eran muy andróginos eso también ayudo a que fueran escogidos para la misión. Se les dijo que no se preocuparan que estos días les buscaran una imagen con la que ellos se sintieran cómodos.

Cuando estuvieron a solas lo primero que sucedió fue que les hicieron una serie de preguntas para saber qué aspecto darles, así mientras buscaban la ropa y les arreglaban el cabello poniéndoles extensiones permanentes, se les dijo que leyeran su informe

Cuando terminaron de preguntarle a Adam muchas preguntas que no sabía para que, tomo asiento en el sillón de la casa donde lo habían llevado, le informaron que esa era la casa de un diseñador de imagen que trabajaba para la policía, que estarían ahí hasta que se adaptara a su nueva imagen y historia, mientras le buscaban las cosas que usaría de ahora en adelante Adam se puso a leer la carpeta

Adams (Adamina) Misión: entrar en una fraternidad de chicas y seguir el concurso de periódicos donde entraran todas las demás fraternidades una vez dentro buscar a Janet Ivanov y hacerte amiga de ella notificar todo lo que puedas de ella.

Fraternidad en la que creemos que esta: **ΓΕΤ** \- gamma Epsilon Tau - imprenta y medios digitales (Martha, Bon Bon) también estarán en la fraternidad ellas ayudaran a que entres

Historia: conoces a Martha porque es tu amiga desde que se mudo al lado de tu casa, ella te presento a Bon Bon cuando llegaste hace unas semanas para estudiar lo mismo que ella (Martha te dará los detalles que te falten para hacer verdad esta historia)

Recompensa: ayudarte a entrar en uno de los periódicos con más prestigio del país, darte cartas de recomendación selladas por el gobierno

Eso era todo, pero Adam estaba tan emocionada una carta sellada por el gobierno era un pase para que entrara en el periódico que quisiera además de que garantizaba sus fuentes y tendría muchos contactos no era tonto, era como un sueño no debía fallar, con una sonrisa se levanto y se dirigió donde el diseñador de imagen, quien venía bajando con muchas cosas para arreglar su cabello, mientras que tras el bajaban el resto de sus nuevas "amigas" con muchas bolsas llenas de ropa que debía probarse, estaba más animado para esta tarea ahora que sabía sobre su recompensa

-¿qué te parece ponerte esto Adamina?

Pregunto Rei, mientras le mostraba una falda, el diseñador mientras tanto sacaba sus accesorios para arreglar el cabello de Adam

-no lo creo, que mejor sean ¿unos pantalones?

Esto provoco que todos rieran y negaran con la cabeza

-basta no se rían de mi y ¿por qué pantalones no?

-por sino lo has notado Adamina la razón por la que nosotras no traemos pantalones es porque las chicas usan pantalones muy ajustados y tu no usaras nunca algo parecido ¿sabes por qué? es por esto

En eso Martha tomo sin consideración el pene de Adam por sobre la ropa mostrándole su punto y en su cara una sonrisa muy burlona, lo que provoco que Adam se sonrojara y susurrara un tanto incomodo y asustado

-ya veo…podrías…soltarme…por…fa…vor

-Mar no deberías asustar así a la pobre de Dami

-¿Dami? Eres una traidora Bon Bon acaba de llegar y ya estas poniéndole un apodo cariñoso

Bon Bon estaba sentada en una silla, se alzo de hombros mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Adam

-por si no te habías enterado Mar, Dami es tu mejor amiga desde que se mudo junto a tu casa y tu actitud no ayudara a la cuartada ¿si lo sabes no? Porque tú eres toda una profesional verdad reinita

Martha se molesto y subió a segundo piso de la casa donde estaban las habitaciones

Cuando escucharon el portazo suspiraron todos, Adam decidió que era un buen momento para preguntar qué es lo que acababa de suceder

-no creo entenderlo bien así que ¿por qué se molesto exactamente?

-no le hagas caso está en sus días

Tras decir eso Rei siguió dándole ropa y sacándole la que traía para ver como se estaba viendo

Adam no muy convencido de la respuesta de Rei giro para preguntarle a Bon Bon

-pero es chico ¿no?

-sí lo es al igual que tu, yo y el señor Jesús

Al ver que no decía nada más Adam volvió a insistir al ver que no desistiría Bon Bon decidió contarle

-la verdad se molesto porque quería estar con Chris pero el comandante no la dejo, ella grito, el grito y todos intervenimos, no es nada personal es solo que por alguna extraña razón quería estar con ese pequeño Chris

-¿le gusta?

Al hacer esa pregunta Rei fue la que intervino

-por supuesto que no, es solo que

Al ver que callaba Martha fue la que hablo, quien había bajado a disculparse y había escuchado

-me recuerda a mi hermano, ambos éramos novatos cuando murió en nuestra primer misión

Eso asusto a Adam, al notarlo Jesús fue quien lo calmo

-tranquilo ellos estaban en un tiroteo los infiltrados generalmente no se exponen tanto menos cuando son civiles

Bon Bon lo abrazo mientras le decía al oído

-tranquilo cuidare de ti

Adam se tranquilizo y siguieron cambiando su imagen. Cuando finalizaron Adam fue a verse al espejo y se impresiono mucho no creía verse tan genial

Adamina, edad 20, mide 1.78, blanca, pelo lacio rubio hasta la cintura, sus ojos miel no estaban delineados pero su cara tenía un maquillaje natural por lo que entendió solo era la base y un labial rosa claro, llevaba una falda larga negra, una playera muy suelta corta pero de manga larga era negra con delgadas líneas blancas horizontales y tenía unas sandalias, Adam se sentía bien y no pensó verse así

Big mama, Edna, Kelly y Doofer, ellos llegaron a un departamento donde lo primero que hicieron fue quitarse su disfraz, Doofer pudo notar por que interpretaban señoras aun que eran lindas y todo eso era muy claro que eran hombres y muy musculosos difícil de no notar, lo primero que le dijeron es que cambiarían su cabello, mientras lo asían le explicarían como debía comportarse y que hacer en cada situación

Cuando finalmente estaba disfrazado de chica con ropa y todo, lo dejaron que se viera al espejo

Roberta, edad 24, mide 1.82, blanca, pelo lacio castaño claro con extensiones le llegaba hasta media espalda, ojos gris oscuro delineados y una sutil capa de maquillaje que le explicaron cómo ponerse, sus labios tenían brillo y lucían apetitosos, tenía un blusa roja ajustada con mangas largas y una falda negra con vuelo que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y unas botas de tacón bajo

Finalmente le dijeron que su misión era relativamente muy sencilla, instalar cámaras en los sitios donde estaban las chicas

Doofer (Robertas) Misión: posicionar cámaras sin afectar la intimidad de las chicas y ayudar a buscar información con los sistemas de búsqueda policial, además de ir por la escuela filmando todo e informar de algo fuera de lo normal

Fraternidad en la que deben entrar según sus actitudes es: **ΔΚ** **A** \- alfa de delta Kappa – cine

Historia: mismo historial no cambios

Recompensa: se olvidara los delitos antes cometidos por gravar y subir contenido restringido, se le dará carta de gobierno para recomendar trabajar en la policía y tendrá que ir firmar un contrato de responsabilidad de buscar ayuda y respetar términos de su acuerdo

Cuando termino de leer la carpeta alzo la vista asustada de lo último, la sonrisa de superioridad que tenían los policías le intimido y John fue quien le explico

-¿creías que no lo sabríamos? Esta es una oportunidad ya que no es grave tu delito y como vimos que te gusta este tipo de cosas es por eso que te dará este contrato ¿Qué opinas?

Malcolm se levanto y abrazo a Doofer mientras le decía al oído

-¿Qué va a opinar? esto es lo que desea vimos en su diario, por cierto si fuera tu cambiaria mi clave y no te preocupes no le diremos a tus amigos que eres un cineasta voyerista hacker

Después de que Malcolm dijo eso se alejo le guiño el ojo mandándole un beso y se fue a su habitación

Los demás le dijeron donde estaría su habitación y le dieron ropas la cual ya sabía cómo debía combinar


End file.
